To love a monster
by scorpion22
Summary: Emily Tyler was a normal young woman in London in 1883, but when she has a chance encounter with Edward Hyde her life and his will be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

This came to me and I had to write it down and post it. I hope you like it and if you do please review and always remember I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Emily's POV

I never planned on falling in love especially not with a man like him, but from the moment I met him I fell and I fell hard and even now as I tell you the beginning of our story it's hard to believe it's all real.

"It's freezing "I breathed under the protection of my shawl I could see my breath in the night air of London as I hurried through the street on my way home. I wasn't watching where I was going until suddenly I ran into something or someone causing me to fall to the ground. At first I sat there on the cold stone of the street stunned I hadn't expected that to happen, but when I looked up that's when I saw him for the first time and I must admit he frightened me at first, but I hid that as I looked into Edward Hyde's eyes that first time. I had a feeling that I was the first person brave enough to do this just to look at him he gave the impression of being very dangerous and he was, but for reasons I can't explain after that first night I never feared him again. He was like nothing I had ever seen before while I couldn't see his face very well his eyes were like black holes and he was dressed all in black from the top hat on his head down to the shoes he wore.

We stared at each other in a silence that seemed in that moment never ending and while I wore a look of surprise forever on my face he had a look of anger froze onto his own and it was then my eyes saw the cane in his hand as he held it above him as if he meant to strike me, but froze mid strike.

" Sir please don't " I said my voice only trembling slightly as our eyes met again and after I spoke he just stood there still not moving continuing to gaze at me as if deciding what to do. When he finally moved he did so without ever breaking eye contact with me lowering his cane, but I could still see the anger on his face and when he stood in front of me the threat of a blow from his cane gone I slowly made my way to my feet looking him in the eye the entire time.

"I'm terribly sorry sir I didn't mean to run into you "I said looking at him giving him a smile that he didn't return.

"You need to watch where you are going girl "he barked as he stared down at me.

"I'll do that "I whispered as I stepped away from him wincing from the ache that went through my body from the fall. He must have heard me wince because before I knew what to do he had me by the arm.

"Come inside with me I live right here "he said pointing to a door just up the stairs that stood at our side.

" Why " I exclaimed looking into his eyes once more as I tried to no avail to get free of him, but he was strong much stronger than me.

"You're hurt it would be only right as a gentleman to pay you for your trouble "he growled that dangerous tone laced in every word.

" That isn't necessary please let me go " I whispered again trying to get away from him and failing because before I knew it we were even closer than before and I don't know why, but even though I didn't know this man I wasn't afraid despite the feeling inside myself that he wasn't going to let me get away.

"Come inside only for a minute you are hurt come with me now "he whispered a devil like smile on his face that would have deterred any other woman, but not me so I let him lead me up towards his door.

"I don't know you; you haven't even told me your name "I whispered looking at him as he inserted a key in the door. As the door swung open we looked at each other as we stood in the doorway.

"I am Hyde, Edward Hyde now that we have been properly introduced go inside "he purred pushing me through the door before I could do anything about it.

"I am Emily, Emily Tyler "I said as he followed me inside. Once inside I looked all around me the place was sparse, but nice with a small window that led to an alley way and a few lamps as the only source of light.

"This is very nice "I whispered feeling his eyes on me from his place behind me, he was watching me as I seemed to take note of everything around the room the bed on one side with the chair next to it, the desk across the room on the other side with its matching chair and the couch next to it and it was then as I was letting my eyes scan his inner sanctum that I heard it and my heart started racing. He had locked the door with a click and I could hear him behind me approaching me slowly so I turned around with a sway of my skirts and I met his gaze again he was still by the door, but now he was much closer to me.

"Unlock the door or I'll scream "I said looking at him for the second time that night I was afraid of him.

As he moved closer I moved away from him until my back hit the wall.

" I don't care I want to be alone with you " smiled Hyde his eyes still looking fiercely into my own making me feel emotions I didn't quite understand as he came to tower over me trapping me against the wall.

" Please just let me leave I won't go to the police I'll pretend this never happened " I breathed still looking into his eyes seeing only determination, but then for a split second his walls fell and I saw that the thought of me leaving made him not only angry, but sad.

" I don't want you to leave your going to stay here " whispered Hyde bringing a hand to ghost over my cheek then down over my cleavage to my waist and then around my body pulling me so that we were chest to chest and there was no possibility of me getting away.

"Please remember you said you were a gentleman "I breathed, but he seemed to find this funny.

" You will learn I am no gentleman " said Hyde before wrapping his other arm around my waist pulling me even closer if possible and pulling my lips to his.

" Let me go stop please " I screamed, but he seemed to chuckle before wiping out the sound of my screams with his lips continuing to kiss me so I began to hit him with my fists, but that didn't detour him either. As one arm stayed wrapped around my waist the other came up grabbing both my hands and holding them above my head. I felt myself being pulled away from the wall as he continued to kiss me. Suddenly our lips parted as we fell onto the bed together and he looked down at me my hands still held over my head and it was then that I saw his face.

He still wore that black top hat, but the light of the room allowed me to see his face. His hair was short and brown almost invisible beneath his top hat, and his face was pale, but handsome.

"Why fight just let me have what I want "whispered Hyde a smile on his face that seemed to plead with me to give in to him as it slowly melted all my defenses.

" Let me go " I screamed trying hard to ignore the feelings he was causing inside me, but I could feel myself I was ready to give up my fight and give him whatever he wanted and when he attacked my lips again my walls shattered. I had never been kissed before especially not the way he kissed me with such fierceness and power in a way he made me feel like the most beautiful, most desirable woman in the world he made it quite clear what he wanted, he wanted me and as my walls shattered I suddenly wanted him. The kiss ended and neither of us could breathe, but that smile on his face told me he knew he was winning that he knew he'd win all along.

" You want me don't deny it " grinned Hyde moving his lips to my neck as he spoke and sucking on my flesh leaving a reddened mark before returning to my lips and kissing me like before except this time I gave in I didn't fight him I couldn't fight him I wanted this as much as he did.

" Give yourself to me " breathed Hyde breaking the kiss as I started to return it with the same energy as himself before he kissed me again holding me to him with urgency finally releasing my hands letting his own travel to roam my clothed bodice as mine sought out his face curling into his hair.

"Oh god "I breathed when the kiss ended seconds before another began this was indescribable I never wanted this to end his kisses were lighting me on fire making me short of breath and dizzy. I had never known passion like this before in my life, no one had ever made me feel desired or wanted the way he did in that moment and when he kissed me again after leaving a second and a third red mark on my throat his tongue slithering into my mouth like a snake and playing with my own that's when I truly believe I gave myself to him, I became his in every way. I was surprised by this new type of kiss, but I liked it, no I loved it and as it continued I felt chills all over my body and if I hadn't of known any better I would have thought we were still out in the cool air of London and not in his sanctum.

"Wait no "I whispered when he left me alone on the edge of the bed after a heated kiss that had my heart beating so badly that my body was throbbing.

" Do not move " ordered Hyde turning his back on me as he moved around the room searching for something unknown to me, but when he found it and turned around I feared him for the third and final time that night. When he turned around he had a knife in his hand and when I saw it I screamed.

"Quiet "growled Hyde placing his hand over my mouth as he fell on top of me once again on the bed as I tried to get free, but to no avail.

"Quiet "ordered Hyde in my ear his lips just brushing the lobe as he spoke and in that same moment I felt the cold steel of the blade against my throat and closing my eyes preparing myself for the moment when he would sink it deep into my flesh I stopped struggling and was quiet feeling in that moment as he removed his hand from over my mouth.

"Please don't kill me "I whispered a few tears escaping my closed eyes before I slowly opened them looking into his eyes pleading silently with him. He smiled down at me as his blade moved away from my throat down towards my cleavage never breaking the skin as he did so. With one swift movement he brought the blade between the cloth of my dress and my skin without cutting me, but cutting my dress down the middle and opening it so that my body was revealed to him.

"I don't want your blood on my hands, I want your body, and I want you "growled Hyde dropping the knife to the floor with a thud before kissing me again. It felt so good to feel his hands on my body as he peeled the destroyed dress away then unlacing my shoes ordering me to kick them away leaving me in full view for his hungry gaze.

For the first time I broke the kiss and looked up at him there was a fire in his eyes that I knew to be lust; I had seen it in a man's eyes before, but this was the first time I had that look in my own eyes and I was going to succumb to it. I ran my hand across his cheek as we looked into each other's eyes before I grabbed his hat taking it off and throwing it to the floor.

"I think you're overdressed "I breathed taking hold of the lapels of his coat I pulled him into a kiss feeling as he returned it with ferocity. Together we worked speedily to remove every piece of clothing he wore until he was as bare as me. Letting him move me further up the bed I could feel him hard against my center going deep inside my body without a moment's hesitation.

When he filled me completely I screamed in pain the tears from before returning as he burst through my virtue. He was buried inside me and it felt like he had cut me in two. When he started to move the pain of losing what he had just taken continued and I thought it would never end, but suddenly without any warning at all it did and something new and different and wonderful replaced it. My body felt different like it was boiling and I felt hot all over and as this began my screaming got louder, but it wasn't from pain it was from this feeling of extreme pleasure that was lacing itself throughout my body. I was clinging to him and as he moved inside me harder and rougher each time mixing a hint of the pain from before with this new pleasure I raked my nails across his back making him bleed as I begged for more.

His hands were roaming my body making themselves acquainted with every piece of me one arm always around my waist holding me to him until the sweat of our bodies had us sticking together. His hands played with my breasts teasing them flicking them making the peaks harden wantonly and as he continued to thrust into my body with vigor suddenly I boiled over screaming as I did so until he attacked my lips cutting off my sounds of satisfaction empting himself inside my body in the same moment. Afterwards we laid there a pile of panting out of breath body parts his head buried in my chest one arm still tight around me while one hand still fondled the plump flesh of my breasts. Suddenly he looked at me our eyes meeting before his head left my chest and our lips met again as we kissed a hard passionate tongue tying kiss. I could feel myself falling asleep as he pulled himself free from my body.

He kept his arm tight around me even after it was over and as I fell asleep he looked down at me not saying a word as I fell asleep next to him. I felt him kiss me one final time before I fell into the blackness of sleep. When I dreamed I don't know why, but he was there and in my dream like in life I gave myself to him without a fight. That wouldn't be the last time I dreamed of Edward Hyde I would dream of him every night after that and for the rest of my life. When I woke up the next morning he was gone and I was alone.

My clothes were torn to pieces all over the floor the only thing for me to wear when I left this room was a coat that hung on the peg by the door. Gathering the torn clothing up I put them in a corner of the room that's when I saw what he had left for me. On the desk he had left a folded piece of paper and some money. I didn't touch the money I wasn't some whore he had found on the streets of Whitechapel I wouldn't let him try to pay me for what we had done the night before. Picking up the folded piece of paper I opened it reading the words he had left for me.

It read as follows: I expect you to be waiting for me in this room every night from now on. You are mine, you belong to me.

Signed E. Hyde

I couldn't believe what it said I knew his words to be true that I was his now and he would never let another touch me and I knew he would protect me in his way and never let anything happen to me not through his own doing or another's. I knew I was now the property of Edward Hyde and as disturbed as I should have been this made me feel safe in a way I can't describe. Putting on the coat and buttoning it so that it covered my exposed body I gathered the torn dress into my arms and left that room and as I walked down the street I don't know why, but I knew I'd be back every night just like his note demanded.

Jekyll's POV

I can't get her off my mind Hyde won't let me. Hyde continues to whisper her name into my head. I don't know what it is, but there is something about this Emily Tyler; Hyde had bedded plenty of women and tortured me with the memory, but this woman is different. As he makes me relive every second he spent with her fucking her, kissing her, and even those moments when he watched her sleeping form in my mind he screams at me to let him out so he can be with her again.

"I will let you out when it suits me "I snapped it didn't feel silly of me anymore to talk to myself.

"Emily will be waiting for me, I must see her. LET ME OUT! "Screamed Hyde his words echoing inside my head making it throb signaling the beginnings of a headache. I felt like screaming back as I threw my pen on the desk as I leaned back in my chair.

" I am not letting you out so you can go fuck some slut " I growled groaning as soon as the words left my lips I suddenly felt a pounding in my head like nothing I had ever felt before it was like he was hitting me in the head repeatedly because of my words.

"She is no slut, never speak of her as such "screamed Hyde and as he spoke I felt something different inside of him it was like this girl actually meant something to him.

" I don't understand you have sex with this girl just once and now she's all you can think about what makes her so different from all the others " I said fixing myself a stiff drink as I spoke downing it quickly before fixing a second.

Hyde didn't say anything in response, but as the silence hung in the air I suddenly felt his response it wasn't spoken it was felt. His heart, my heart started to beat fast and suddenly the silence was broken as he breathed her name softly. Sipping my drink I tried to understand what was going on, but for the life of me in that moment I couldn't and as the silence broke for the second time Hyde began his screaming again. He screamed her name and for his release still pounding at me as he did so and I knew as he continued as I'm sure he knew too that sooner or later I would give in and let him out.


	2. dazed and confused

Well I didn't as many reviews as I was expecting, but hopefully that is corrected this time around. I own nothing, but please review.

Chapter 2

Emily's POV….

As demanded the next night I found myself once again in his room staring out the window waiting for him to arrive.

" He might not even be coming "I whispered to myself I had so much on my mind I didn't know what was happening to me this man had me feeling and doing things that I didn't understand I had never experienced anything like it before. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the door open and without a sound he entered the room approaching me soundlessly and suddenly he had his arms around my waist his hands quickly seeking out my breasts fondling me as if I was his new favorite toy and part of me thinks that maybe I was then in the beginning. I couldn't help, but be startled, but when I realized who it was that it was him I felt relief he was there his lips moving over the back of my neck to my ear sucking on the lobe for a second as he pulled me tight against him giving me no opportunity to escape him not that I wanted to.

"Emily I was afraid you wouldn't be here that I'd have to track you down "Hyde breathed into my ear before he found a sensitive spot on my neck attacking it with his tongue and teeth and when I responded eagerly I could feel him smile against my skin.

I couldn't believe the sensations that I felt just at the feel of his lips on my pale slender neck, but it was nothing compared to the tingles I felt when he spun me around like a quarter and kissed my lips attacking and devouring them like a starving man. Our lips parted when I heard the sound of ripping fabric as he ripped my coat open sending the buttons flying removing the garment from around my shoulders. As the coat fell in a pile on the floor I looked at him a teasing smile gracing my lips.

" Are you going to rip my clothes every time we see each other " I gasped staring into his pitch black gaze seeing the hunger that I knew was so me before he kissed me bruisingly making me moan as seconds later he left me standing there wanting. He didn't say a word as he stepped away leaving me there and in that moment all I wanted to do was rip his clothes off and let him take me to his bed and let him have me.

"Undress for me now "growled Hyde his eyes scanning my body like a piece of the finest meat. His words made me grin devilishly and slowly I approached him reaching up on my toes and kissing him soundly.

"Yes sir "I smiled loving the growl he released from deep inside his chest at my words as I moved to stand before him. My fingers moved slowly at first opening the front of my dress revealing my tight corset underneath. I could feel his eyes eating me up as I continued my hands unlacing my skirts the fabric pooling at my feet a minute before I stepped away kicking the fabric into a pile with all the rest of my discarded clothing.

In only my corset, stockings, and shoes I moved back to him taking his hat from his head and throwing it somewhere around the room.

"I hate that hat "I smiled his face in my hands as I attacked his lips feeling as he returned it his hands sliding up and down and along my spine.

"I hate every piece of clothing you own "breathed Hyde his hands stilling on the small of my back pulling me tight against his body as I opened his jacket and then his shirt wanting to be skin against skin with him. When he was naked from the waist up I ran my hands over him making him lean into my touch pulling me flush against him his hands leaving bruises on my slender waist before kissing me passionately plundering my mouth for some hidden unknown treasure. Before I knew it my feet were lifted off the ground to wrap around his waist his erection hard and straining against the inside of his pants level with my center.

"Take me, make me yours I want you inside me now "I exclaimed as he sat on the bed with me in his lap grinding my aching center into his manhood and looking at him he grinned remaining silent as he returned to kissing me with so much hunger he was like a dying man and I was his last meal.

When his fingers found my center I broke the kiss my eyes wide with desire and I couldn't stop the moan that slipped past my lips.

" Edward please I need you " I whispered my lips at his ear laving it with my tongue and sucking on the lobe before continuing to his neck my nails digging into his shoulders looking into his eyes finding them pitch black with his lust for me. My back hit the bed and I found him on top of me kissing me before as he opened his pants release the hard cock into my view.

" Emily " growled Hyde spreading my legs and laying between them and I was sure at any moment he would be inside me, but he merely kicked his shoes off laying bare on top of me before kissing me with a hard insatiable hunger.

"On your knees on the bed now "ordered Hyde giving me a grin as he rolled to the side of me and silently waited for me to do as ordered and once I had he moved behind me on the bed.

I couldn't help, but moan when I felt him hard against my center his head poking at my clit making me purr and keen as I waited for the moment when he would enter me and take me.

"Tell me what you want "growled Hyde taking a handful of my hair and tugging on it so my back hit his chest my ear inches from his lips as he spoke.

"I want you "I moaned screaming as he smiled into my skin and bit into my flesh as he entered me in one swift thrust. I couldn't help, but scream as he filled me he felt just as I remembered so hard, so warm and oh so good.

"Edward oh god you feel so good "I gasped as he released me making me land on the bed still on my hands and knees making him go deeper inside me.

He thrust into me with so much power I thought he would lift me off the bed his lips moving up my spine gripping my hips as our skin smacked together as he fucked me with long deep thrusts. His movements were nothing like before they were frantic, desperate he acted as if he was afraid he'd never see me again like it had been months since our last encounter instead of one day. Before I knew what was happening he came inside me pulling me back up against his chest his mouth finding my neck making me squeal and find my own release as he bit into my neck leaving teeth marks and marking me as his for all the see.

"Emily "signed Hyde into the skin of my neck kissing the mark he made as he buried his nose in the curls at my nape as I leaned into his embrace. When our eyes met we were silent merely looking at each other as a sexy smile appeared on my lips before he turned my head kissing me tenderly invading my mouth with his tongue pulling my body tight against his chest as his hands found my breasts fondling them as we kissed with passion and heat in our veins.

He pulled out of me kissing the mark he made one last time before releasing me letting me fall onto the bed with a squeal. Once I hit the bed I rolled onto my back smiling as I looked up at him as he lay on his side on the bed next to me. He looked at me without a word a smile on his lips as he slid his hands up my side before stroking my corset clad breasts making my nipples hard again within seconds.

"You are mine now do you mind that "he asked his voice so low I almost didn't hear him. I didn't answer him at first because in that moment I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but then I knew and there were no words I could say in response I knew there was only one answer I could give.

Moving closer to him I suddenly pinned him to the bed part of me surprised when he let me have control, but I didn't dwell on that as I straddled him attacking his lips my tongue slithering into his mouth kissing him dangerously and I think in that moment we both lost a little of our sanity in that kiss. As our lips parted I smiled down at him looking into his eyes finding my place next to him on the bed again one of my hands moving over his chest until he suddenly took it. Lying on my back I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he perched himself on an arm to look down at me. He had that grin on his face his grin and it was evil not towards me as he held my hand in his he was far from evil he was mine and I was his and in that moment I think we were both happy and I knew I was falling in love with him and I think he was falling in love with me too.

" I don't mind being yours I have never wanted anything more " I smiled as I intertwined our fingers before I found him on top of me his lips capturing mine his hand curling into my hair making me pull him closer as I moved my hand up his back into his own hair tugging at the strands.

" I'm all yours " I exclaimed spreading my legs wide for him in invitation watching as he kissed me again his hard cock against my thigh feeling as he ripped my corset open and looked down at me as he prepared to claim as his own again. One of his hands left my hair his fingers running over the hot steamy skin of my body making me moan sexily in response.

"Mine "gasped Hyde his hands sliding up my stomach to squeeze my breasts flicking at the hard peaks of my nipples smiling when I whimpered beneath him at his touch.

"Edward "I purred my nails scraping down his back as his manhood found my sensitive bundle teasing me before he entered me filling me like only he could.

"Say your mine "exclaimed Hyde as he thrust into me as I signed into his touch giving myself to him completely my arms around him my legs clamped around his hips as he made love to me.

"I'm yours "I squealed as he thrust into me hard and fast my legs wrapping around his waist pulling him even deeper into my heat bring me close to the point of no return that place only he had ever taken me to.

Yes we had had sex before, but that's not what this was this wasn't sex this was so much more and I felt it in that moment; he made love to me in that moment we made love for the first time that night and though I knew he would never admit that's what it was I know he felt it too. He didn't say a word as he made love to me his eyes were glued to my face watching my reactions to the pleasure he was giving me. This love making wasn't hard and rough like before this was the first time I realized he had a sweet side that he could take me and be sweet and gentle and still be who he was the mysterious man that I found myself wanting to know everything about, the man I found myself falling in love with. It only took a few more thrusts before I came and my release washed over me shaking my entire body and when it did I pulled his head down capturing his lips feeling as he found his release seconds after me. When our release came it was like the world came crashing down around us, but neither of us cared we were too caught up in the feel and taste of each other.

When it was over and we looked at each other I felt my heart beat racing a mile a minute and I knew from the look on his face that his heart was beating to the same rhythm as mine.

" My Emily " breathed Hyde as he left my body and I missed him immediately as he kissed me ever so briefly before looking at me his eyes searching mine as I held him to me as if I was afraid he would disappear and cease to exist if I let go.

"I don't want you to leave me I want to lie in your arms just for a little while please "I whispered taking his face into my hands and looking into his eyes as he nodded a smile playing at his lips before laying in my arms his head on my chest and I knew he was listening to my heart and I wanted to tell him it beat for him, but I didn't.

"Sleep Emily I'll be here when you wake up "whispered Hyde and as he spoke I couldn't think of anything else to say as I drifted into a quiet slumber with him in my arms and I had never felt so content before in my life.

Hyde's POV….

I heard and felt as her breathing slowed as she fell asleep her fingers in my hair and looking up at her she had never looked more beautiful. Her fingers left my hair as I rolled to lie at her side resting my head on an elbow as I watched her sleep. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to me in that moment, she was like no one I had ever met before and she amazed me. As I watched her I felt so happy, but I also sad because I knew deep down inside that soon I would have to leave her so Jekyll could lock me up again. I hated that man's power over me, but I also knew he felt the same because I knew I had power over him too.

"How did I ever get such a beauty to be mine "I whispered more to myself than anyone else my eyes roaming over her like a dream that would disappear as soon as I awoke her eyes closed her skin pale and he hair around her face surrounding the white silk of the pillow she took my breathe away and she was mine, all mine. I wanted to give her something, something that she could wear and eveytime she saw it she would remember who she belonged to she would know not to let another man touch her beauty, I remembered her words about ripping her clothes and I knew she wouldn't take any money from me so if I wanted to give her something I would have to buy it and the first thing would have to be a new dress something to make her really shine like a queen.

"You are mine and you will be my queen "I breathed moving a curl out of her face as I looked down at her imagining her in a sexy dress that I bought for her a reminder that I cared that I wanted her and that she was mine. I moved silently out of the bed so as not to wake her finding my clothes and putting them on to find her a gift worthy of her, but just as I was about to leave excited to return to her awake and ready to receive her gift I felt the burn and I heard Jekyll begin to whisper in the back of my mind. These were the tell-tale signs that Jekyll was coming back that soon I would be gone and he would have this body back and I would be locked in my cell within the doctor's head.

"Damn you Jekyll "I hissed looking back at her motionless sleeping form pushing her gift to the back of my mind in that moment I had to get the hell out of there, but first I approached her I couldn't leave her without a goodbye I had promised to be there when she woke up, but I had to go, but not without one more moment with her. Moving back to the bed I knelt at the side looking down at her a moment before I kissed her lips in a silent goodbye.

"Emily "I breathed I couldn't help, but say her name as I moved away from her and out the door. As Jekyll's words became louder and the burning worsened I ran down the street until I stumbled into an alley and I fell into blackness. My body was on fire as Jekyll started to come back and I was pushed back into my cell as he took control of the body and he had all the power.

It may have been Edward Hyde that entered that alley, but Henry Jekyll is who walked out and the second I went back into that cell I longed for the girl I left in my bed sleeping and I had never done that before, but I longed for her.

Emily's POV….

As I walked into my quaint little apartment after my night with Edward I couldn't help, but feel pained. I had woken up expecting to find him still in my arms, but it was just like before I woke up to an empty room. He had said I would wake up and he would be there, but he wasn't and I couldn't understand why he had lied, why he had left me there like that at least before he left a note this time he left nothing. I felt used and hurt, but worst of all I felt stupid maybe what I had felt wasn't real maybe we hadn't made love, maybe he wasn't listening to my heart beat maybe he was just humoring a love struck girl that he only wanted for her body; I didn't want to believe it, but I didn't know what else to say he had just left without a goodbye. I didn't want to believe that though I was so sure when I fell asleep he was in my arms listening to my heart beat and I was so sure he had made love to me before that it wasn't just sex it was love I was so sure it was love. He had left me with so many questions about him, about how he made me feel and I didn't have any answers for any of them; I didn't know why he left with a word without a goodbye I mean he could have woke up for one last kiss, but instead he left and I couldn't help, but wonder did he feel anything for me at all.


End file.
